


Bring out the scotch

by WaffleSAMA



Series: Bring it on. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is sorry not sorry, Baby Fic, Baby!Loki, Confused!Steve, Fuckingsickofit!Bruce, Humor, Nick Fury has issues, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Parent!Tony, Ragequit!Clint, Shit ton of OCs, Slow Updates, So it's pretty much AU, The Author Regrets Everything but learned not to care, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Edward Stark was many things. He was a billionaire, a scientist, a engineer, and ect. But he was not a babysitter, no, nada, hell no. So when Fury called everyone into a meeting to talk about a baby Loki.  Yeah a baby Loki, as if a grown up Loki wasn’t enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandora Levia Gavriila, the sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah soooo...  
> I rewrote everything. So hopefully this is better than my draft.  
> Everything still happens the same but time periods and plot has been changed. You'll see.  
> Just try not to get too mad at me please.  
> *Whispers* Link to my tumblr so you can nag at me  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/monarchoffanfiction  
> Love you too reader.

Fury frowns at the footage he received. “Coulson what the hell is this?”

The older agent stands at attention. “That right there sir is video footage of rogue Agent Gavriila who went AWOL.” He smoothly replies.

Fury’s eye twitches. Growling lowly he replays the tape. A african woman with short black hair and scars galore bounces a baby. Her face is lit up with a smile as the child gurgles. The infant appears to be no older than five months old. Fury leans in closer to the video player. Directing his good eye at the baby he notes it’s features. Black hair that is longer than most children his age covers his head. Unique forest green irises stands out from the baby’s pale form. Pausing the video Fury turns to his most trusted agent. “Fuck Coulson.”

The obedient agent nods. “Fuck indeed sir.”

They turn back to the paused image of the agent smiling happily at the infant.

\-----

\-----

 

Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Tony stumble into the conference room. The overhead lights are off. Steve and Thor chat quietly across from each other, their mood somber. The thunder god is sighing repeatedly at what Captain America had to say. Fury sits at the head of the finely crafted table per usual with Maria to his left and [Coulson to his right](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/right-hand+man). The director’s only eye is closed tightly. His age truly shows on his face then everyone notes silently. Tony rubs his eyes tiredly. “Dammit to hell Legolas it’s only fucking four in the goddamn morning.” Tony hisses.

He mutters out more insults to the archer as Hawkeye grins widely. Natasha snorts at the two before directing her attention to Coulson. The two nod at each other before Natasha take a seat to right, the which is the side Rogers is sitting on. Bruce, ever the tea junkie, has a mug filled with green tea to start his day. He has on sweatpants and a[ long sleeved shirt](http://rlv.zcache.com/yin_yang_nuclear_physics_tshirt-rcc873edc976b4c9aa16fe65c346d302d_8naxf_324.jpg) with black flip flops. His bed head is rather funny, a sight that people usually don’t see with the nuclear physics scientist. Who knew hair could stand up that far? The two blondes at the table turn towards the rest of the team, eyes dull. Thor makes a fist, causing thunder to sound near by. Steve glances at the heir, humming out his sorry. Coulson tosses a file onto the table. It slides past Thor and Steve straight towards Tony, who is sitting on the left side of the table with Bruce. With sluggish movements he opens the vanilla folder. Inside is a picture of a african woman with hazel eyes and black hair. Over the picture read ‘AWOL’ in big drawn out letters. Tony flips through the file. Classified documents and picture lay inside. One picture is of the woman with an infant strapped to her chest. Sunglasses cover her eyes in a feeble attempt to cover her face. Groaning Tony passes the file to Bruce. “So you called us in at this time of the night for a woman with a baby?”

Fury’s eye opens quickly. Regaining his stiff attitude he taps the table. “Not just any woman, AWOL Agent Gavriila.”

Natasha sneers along with Clint’s grinding of the teeth. The two spies remembers the woman well. A hologram pops up of the rouge agent’s mugshot.  “Pandora Levia Gavriila or better know as the white lioness.”

A video pops up of the woman holding a sniper in her arms. Blood scatters her body like splatter art. Her hair was blood red and cut off at her ears. A devious smile falls on her lips. The person holding the camera breaths heavily. “Please don’t kill me.” The person whimpers.

Gavriila points the gun in the person’s direction. “Zatknis' amerikanskiy.” She replies, spitting on the ground.

Natasha huffs out a russian curse. “Shut the fuck up american.” She translates for everyone.

Maria thanks her with a nod of her head. “Listen up Nick Fury!” Gavriila says in english.

Her accent caught everyone’s attention. Surprisingly it was british, a strange thing indeed. “If you ever come after me or sent rookie agents again,” She points towards the ground.

The avengers notice the bodies of dead SHIELD agents littered at her feet. Every person expresses their anger over the situation. Fist clench and shuddering breaths could be heard all around. “I will have your head on my table for decoration.” She sneers.

Gavriila walks closer to the person with the camera. Using her womanly charm she finishes off her statement sexually. “Darling that is my promise to you and I intend to keep it.” She smirks out.

Holding her sniper right in the middle of the camera’s lense she shoots it out with the person holding the camera gasping for breath. Tony sits up straighter along with Natasha and Clint. Bruce sinks lower into his chair. “ How did you get the footage?” He asks.

“She sent a letter with the film inside.” Fury replies.

“And during this time you didn’t try to pinpoint her location? I mean this seems weird to me. No fingerprints, no hair, no nothing.” Bruce argues, growing green.

Natasha turns to her teammate. “Bruce calm down.”

Tony puts a cool hand on his science bro’s shoulder. The scientist takes a deep breath loudly. Everyone watches as the small man puts a hand up. “I do apologize but I have some information you might want to hear. It’s just that when I met her she seemed different.”

Coulson whips out a notepad with a pen as Maria take out a tape recorder. Fury begins the interrogation. “Location?” He starts off.

“No idea. Met her in a conference in Africa a couple of months back.”  

“Name?”

“Albho Lyons.”

Fury slams his hand on the table. “Coulson go look through all the files and get the research team on this too ASAP.”

The well defined agent nods before activating the door behind Fury. It opens quietly and closes just the same a Coulson heads out. “Hill sent out agents to Africa. Search everywhere, leave no stone unturned.”

Maria nods once before exiting from a different door in the room. “It is crucially important we find this agent. From recent reports we discovered she could be hosting a babyfied version of Loki in her home.”   


	2. Mamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is a blanket that covers your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updated message*  
> Special thanks to Francesca for correcting the Italian lines. Sorry if the Italian got on anybody's nerves. It's been fixed now, thank you based god.

Sicily, Italy

 

A sad wail is what pushes Lyons from her sleep. Sweat resides on her brown skin from the summer heat. Looking out her window she sees the moon high in the sky. The crying gets louder, forcing Lyons out of bed. With a quick pace she takes off from her room. She passes rooms filled with orphaned children, whom she had adopted. None of them seem to be awake which is a small miracle. Coming closer to the sound of the crying baby she notices Aviella, a albino twin with two different eye colors. “Madre?” The little girl calls out in italian.

Stopping in front of the albino Lyons bends over. "Che cosa c'è, Ella?" _(What is it Ella?)_

The girl holds a black stuffed wolf in her arms shyly. Sucking in a breath she hands her foster mother her favorite toy. "Ecco, mamma, può avere questo. Ne ha più bisogno di me." _(Here Mother, he can have this. He needs it more than I.)_ She says quickly.

Lyons looks at the stuffed wolf thrusted in her direction. Without a second going by the woman grabs her little girl. "Che splendida principessa. Cosa ho fatto per meritarti, amore?" _(Such a lovely princess! What did I ever do to deserve you love?)_

“Madre! No!” The girl giggles out.

Lyons swings her around as she walks to Aviella’s bed. Careful to avoid any sleeping pets, she makes it to the bed. Tossing Aviella on the bed she makes the seven year old laugh. Lyons pulls up the covers so the girl can slip in. "Grazie, Ella cara. Ora torna a dormire. Domani sarà una grande giornata." _(Thank you Ella dear. Now go back to sleep. We have a big day in the morning.)_

Aviella nods as her foster mother tucks her in and gives her a kiss. “Goodnight Mother.”

Lyons give a small bow of the head before walking away from Aviella’s bed. Once again dodging the family pets Lyons exits the room with the wolf. Walking to her new charge’s room she grasps the wolf tightly. The five month old baby is on his back wailing up a storm. His face is scrunched up in displeasure. Lyons drops the wolf in crib, hoping to gain the child’s attention. It works and the pale child looks at the wolf before sobbing again. He smacks the wolf away from him. "Piccolo per favore." _(Baby please.)_ Lyons begs.

The child kicks his legs and waves his arms around in rage. She looks at the baby’s birthmark on his arms and legs. Even though they look as if it was carved into his skin she knows they don’t hurt him. "Vieni dalla mamma, amore." _(Come to mama love.)_ She says while picking up the sobbing infant.

He grabs her hair in his fingers in a futile attempt to hold something close. Cooing out words she tries to make the tears stop. Finally she sticks to singing an italian song while moving in circles. Choosing [Bella Bimba](https://soundcloud.com/joel-josephson/it-01-la-bella-lavanderina) she begins to sing. As the lyrics fall off her lips the bambino begins to drift off again. “Mamma?”

Lyons continues to sing as she circles towards the door. The boy who is Aviella’s twin walks in. He is identical to the girl but his eyes are one color. He holds a book in his hands. "Cos'ha che non va?" _(Is he alright?)_

Lyons nods. Sitting on the ground she beckons him closer. "Guardalo ora, Kalmen." _(Look at him now Kalmen.)_

Kalmen focuses his eyes on the small infant. The green eyes baby was quietly sniffing now. Lyons gives a soft grin as she begins the next song. The starting words for[ Amore mio non piangere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGRJWjhdb-0) fill the air around them.  Kalmen sits next to his Mamma with a slow sway. Remembering the song the boy jumps in after a couple of seconds.The two create a duet for the bambino boy. After two minutes of singing the small baby falls asleep. Switching him to her left arm she uses her free arm to grab Kalmen. “Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui?” _(What was wrong with him?)_ The albino boy asks.

"I sogni sono cose spaventose, ragazzo, _"(Dreams are scary things boy,)_ Lyons tells him quietly. "Ti mostrano cose che vuoi dimenticare." _(They show you things you want to forget.)_

Kalmen snuggles closer. “Mamma I do not dream.” He says in broken english.

Lyons looks out the only window in the room. “And it is for the best.” She says softly.

\-----

\-----

 

“Mamma vieni andiamo!” _(Mamma come on let’s go!)_ Aviella shouts.

A kitten is on her shoulder, a replacement for her lost wolf. It looks at the foster mother with tired eyes. It meows as if to say ‘I tried to stop her.’ With a loud laugh she wakes up bambino from his sleep. He looks around wildly. Jumping to her feet she causes Kalmen to topple over. “Mamma.” Aviella moans out.

Kalmen’s eyes light up as he quickly rises to his feet. “Colazione!” _(Breakfast!)_ He cheers, running out of the baby room.

Aviella shoots her Mamma a look before running after him. “Kal you eat up good food too quickly!” She yells running after him.

Lyons deposits the bambino into the crib. Walking towards the window she throws it open, startling the birds sitting outside. The sunlight filters into the room. She looks at the [scenery in the distance](https://www.google.com/maps/@37.2253481,14.2465438,3a,87.2y,90.97h,106.53t/data=!3m4!1e1!3m2!1s5VCXQ_GLuiZD27JWhCJy0Q!2e0) with a sigh. After looking for a while she perks up. “Alright Bambino,” She says in english. “Let us see of they have been studying english like I taught them to.”

She steps back towards the crib. Looking in she sees bambino batting at the black wolf with a tiny hand. Strange, happy noises comes out of him out as he continues his game. “Bambino no please. Stop tormenting the wolf.” She scolds.

Reaching for the baby she walks out of the sun lit room. All around the place orphans ages 20 and down get ready for their day. All the doors and windows are open to let the sun in. She got tons of good mornings in italian and hugs. A girl with black hair pops out of the bathroom. “Mamma? Dove si trova my-?” _(Mamma where is my-)_

“English today Luna.” Lyons springs on the girl.

Luna huffs loudly. “Mama where is thy brush?” She says smartly.

“Bottom left drawer Luna.”

The tan girl shuts the door with an english thank you. Another girl with short black hair with teal streaks in it rushes by on a skateboard. “Sup ma!” She grins.

Stopping by flipping her board upwards she holds up the peace sign. “What’s up lil dude? Heard you crying last night.” She asks the baby.

The child looks at her with lovely green eyes. Ruffling his hair she smirks. “It’s all good just don’t be sad anymore.” She says.

Looking at Lyons she leans forward to kiss her mother’s cheek. “I’m heading to the market today. We need more milk and meat.” She says.

“With your skateboard? Take the car.” Lyons commands gently.

The teal streaked girl shakes her head. “Naw ma. I gotta go before the farmers come out. Later!”

The girl skate out the front door where other orphans were getting to work out in the fields. After watching thirteen children exit to work with their pets she makes it to the kitchen. Dogs, cat, and other small animals sit on the floor looking up for food. The table held over sixteen this morning Lyons notes. “Mamma!” Kalmen grins.

He and his sister sit next to each other with matching smirks. Kalmen shows his food covered teeth by smiling, grossing Aviella out. “Close your mouth nasty boy.” She gags.

Kalmen raises his eyebrows up and down to annoy his sister. She fumes and the two begin to bicker loudly. Conversations go on all around the table, covering the sound of the twins yelling at each other. “Ho sentito oggi giorno l'inglese non è vero?” (It is English day is it not?) Her eldest daughter, Rosa, asks.

“Si.” Lyons replies.

Nodding Rosa switches to english. “ Have prepared his food and yours Mamma.”

Handing her a plate and a bottle the girl bows her head. “Thank you Rosa.”

Rosa tries to reply but several other of her siblings come up begging for more food. Sending a look her mother’s way Rosa takes plates for seconds. Lyons can feel tugging as bambino tries to reach for the bottle. Gurgles come out of his mouth as he struggles. “In a minute.” She coos out.

Grabbing her spot at the head of the table she hands bambino the bottle. “Mamma I have your clothes ready!” A small boy no older than five says.

The five year old has a black vest, a white tank top, and jean shorts in his arms. Sunglasses reside on the very top of the pile “Thank you dear.”

“Anything for you Mamma.” The boy promises.

\-----

\-----

Children follow Lyons with loud tones as they walk to the adoption agency. The bus they took is long gone now. “I’m so excited! He’s going to be our brother today!” Aviella cheers.

Kalmen holds his sister’s hand. “Amazing.” He says with awe.

Lyons has at least ten children with her at the time. All the children follow behind her like chicks which makes bystanders laugh. Old ladies and men hold baskets filled with fruit which they hand to the children when they pass by. The building comes into view and the children cheer loudly. Lyons holds a finger to her lips to quiet the children. She opens the doors to the agency and kisses bambino’s forehead. The waiting room was empty making Lyons feel wary. The girls and boys pile in and sit in chairs and stand along the wall. The secretary looks up at all the children. He gives a slow smile. “Lyons?” He asks.

“The one any only.” She grins back.

The man’s name tag is noticeable when he stands up. Kevin Williams’s name tag shines in the light. “Come on Mary’s expecting you.” He says.

Lyons nods and walks with Kevin to the back room. Mary was a middle aged woman with dyed red hair and blue eyes. “Lyons my dear! How are you holding up with all those children?” She asks.

“They haven’t killed me yet so I’m good.” Lyons laughs.

Mary laughs with her as she gets the adoption letters ready. “Well I already know you know the whole talk so I won’t go through it.” She starts.

Lyons sits down. Bambino is strapped to her chest, quietly laughing. “Thank you. I’ll just sign now right?”

Mary holds out a pen. “You already know.”

Lyons gets the package filled with over twenty pages with a sigh. “This gets old quickly.” She comments, starting to sign her name everywhere.

Mary laughs, a deep sound that comes from her chest. “I know it does Lyons. You do it almost every week. Now tell me where did you find this one?”

Lyons pauses from her writing. “I found bambino here in the garden two months back. His father or mother left him with good luck charms and a blanket.”

“Wow,” Mary comments. “Did you ever figure out where he came from?”

“No clue. I tried for prints but nothing.” Lyons hums.

“Well since he doesn’t have a original mother or father you will go down as his only parent.” Mary says.

Lyons bites her top lip. “ I know.”

Finishing the papers in record time she sighs. Mary sends a sorry look her way. “I’ll send the birth certificate to your house soon. What will his name be?”

Lyons looks at the baby putting his chubby fingers in his mouth. “[Luka](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki) Lyons.” She says.

Mary nods before writing the name down. “Well Mrs. Lyons he’ll be your in two days or more. Congrats.”

“Thank you. Is that all?”

Mary nods. “You go on ahead. I’m sure everyone is waiting outside for you.”

Lyons lets out a loud laugh and twirls Luka around. “You’re mine now! Luka! You’re really mine!”

The woman misses when a person in the distance records a video of her. Her happiness making her lose her guard. But it’s like everyone says, happiness doesn’t last forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one references with the person recording Lyons. The person who was recording will be shown. Because you know they' re the one who get Lyons caught.  
> Good bye until I type up chapter three.


	3. The ice in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another rogue agent’s life ruined by Deadpool.  
> Ah life was going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...*coughs*  
> I might have caught the flu. Maybe. I dunno really. I went out jogging and nearly passed out from coughing so much. So yeah. Other than that sad news other things happened! Everyone came home and I got see a (on the borderline of dating) friend again. *coughs*  
> Umm my other friend came back from Japan and wanted to share her loot with me.  
> Was that enough reasons why I was MIA for months? No?  
> School.

Hiccups come out of Lyons’s mouth as she sobs. A small body lies in her arms as it bleeds out. The child’s neck is slashed open, exposing the muscles and the veins. Crimson liquid gushes out of the wound freely. Her lips twitch as she tries not to scream out her sorrow. “You must be so tired sweet, sweet baby. I know I am.” She whimpers out.

Drawing the body closer she connects her lips to the child’s cold forehead. Tears drip down the forehead from Lyons. The child appears to be sleeping which Lyons is grateful for. “That’s right baby just sleep. You’ll wake up in the morning with a big smile and say good morning with a big toothy grin. You always do.”  She says in Russian.

Gritting her teeth she shudders out a cry. Taking a hand with the blood of her only child she wipes the tears off her face. “You always do my love. You always do.”

Boots thump behind her as she whispers out praises for her child to hear. “Gavriila.” A gruff voice calls to her.

She keeps her child close as she rocks back and forth. The person growls lowly and grabs her shoulder. “Look at me.” The owner of the voice glares at her with her baby’s blood on his face and hands.

If her heart could sink any lower it just did. “W...why?” She questions weakly.

Nick Fury stood behind her with his traditional jacket and a blade in hand. His lips twitch into a smirk. “Why not?”

\-------

\-------

Luka pushes at her cheek as she begins to claw at her chest with slender fingers. Lyons cries out as she jolts awake. “Osiris!” She screams, scaring Luka.

He falls backwards and whimpers. Tears prickle his eyes as his face begins to show signs of distress. “No, no! I’m sorry!” Lyons says quickly.

She grabs the infant with shaking hands and lays him upon her chest. She supports his bum as she sits up from her bed. “Haven’t we been through this before?” She questions.

He puts his ear to her chest to hear the beating of her panicked heart. Twirling around she hums, making her chest rumble. “I am curious,” She says to Luka. “How did you get into my bed?”

He looks at his mother with his unique green eyes. Lyons looks down into them and sees a answer. “You must be magic huh? Well I can’t you’re the first. I’m more than convinced that all your siblings have some magic of their own,” She comments, rubbing the infant’s back. “You see my sweet child before I began adopting children I was convinced that there was no magic in this world.”

Luka looks up at her with inquiring eyes. “Yes it is true bambino. Before my time here I was a child killer and murderer for hire. A dirty girl -yes I was a girl because a woman would never commit such acts- who wasn’t afraid of blood or death. In the end it cost me something important.”

She stops moving and sits down on her bed. “I found the person who took away my happiness. I wanted so much to end him. To put a bullet in his head. I had so much _**anger**_ and I took it out the wrong way. I killed a lot of people bambino, people with families who would never see them again. Don’t think for one second I didn’t regret it. Everyday, every hour I saw the people who I had put a bullet into and it hurt me. When I was running from my past I found Rosa. She was,” Lyons’s chokes at the memory of her first adopted child. “She was huffing out noises from a ditch. I was in Germany and it was snowing. There was no blanket or anything to shield her from the cold. I shudder to think what would have happened if I came too late. Reaching down in the ditch I grabbed her and pulled her close. She was so cold that she couldn’t even whimper.”

Luka sticks a thumb in his mouth as Lyons continues her story. “So I went to the nearest hospital and went to go get her checked out. Frostbite in the earliest stages they told me. Said that any longer and she would have to have something removed. I was so happy when they brought her out and _she was crying_. She could cry finally. I have never felt such a emotion. It was like the ice in my heart was melting because she was like the sun, warming up everything around her. I lied and said that I was a teenage mother with no birth records because my parents kicked me out. They took her and made a certificate for her. Rosa Fulgencia Lyons was what I named her that night. As the years went by the ice melted with every child. Then you came and the ice fell away completely.” Lyons gives a gentle smile.

“Yes my bambino I believe in magic, because only magic could free my heart from its icy prison. I don’t know what would happen if anyone was to take away my happiness again. I do know one thing though, I would do something regrettable.”

\---

Deadpool yawns loudly from the garden. “Such a sappy story. I swear it’s like she made it up.”

He takes the video camera and turns it off, removing the SD card. “Still Fury has over a million on her head so she must be important. Let me just take this puppy and get outta here.”

He tosses the camera over his shoulder and shoots it with a silencer covering the gun. The dulled echoes ring out as Deadpool tiptoes away. Another rogue agent’s life ruined by Deadpool.

 

Ah life was going well.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it. That makes me happy to know you guys have been through trial and error with me. So before I cough myself to sleep take these videos as a sorry from me so you can see what the mood was and how it looked in my eyes.  
> http://youtube.com/watch?v=pNo3sK3KG7w  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7PS_UN8Lo  
> (Get ready to jump on the feels train, the conductor is me. Whoo whoo.)


	4. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyons shuts her eyes to stop the tears from escaping them. Her breaths are shaky as she recalls everything that happened. “Yes, yes.” She sobs.  
> “I can help you make sure that the one person that hurt you the most never comes back again. Do you trust me?” He asks.  
> Holding out a hand he smiles like a gentleman. Lyons raises a trembling hand and puts it in his. 
> 
> “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk! Did you miss me? No? Well I missed you! I'm not sick anymore! Woohoo! I have my Hallow's eve back!  
> *Jumps around like a puppy*  
> So this chapter is late but it's here and I wanted to thank all the new people for joining this weird story. I think you might like this one even though I can't write for shit. Hey I might sound corny but I'm glad you came back. It makes me happy to know people haven't given up on me! I'm getting sappy now! Just go on ahead and read, I'll be sitting in my corner writing chapter 5.  
> P.S. If you want to rant to me my tumblr is this  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/monarchoffanfiction  
> (Forgive me Russian speakers, I used Google Translate)

Flies buzz around garden as mother and daughter pick ripe vegetables and fruits. Four baskets surround them filled with their daily pickings. Cows chew on grass in the background and flick away flies with their tails. Lyons has on a sundress with a worn down apron while her daughter, Rosa, is wearing a blue shirt with jean shorts. Lyons picks tomatoes while singing a short tune. Luka rests on her chest with his tiny hands clutching her chest. Rosa is close to her gathering peppers from the plants. “Madre?”

Lyons stops working and turns towards her eldest child. “Yes Rosa?”

Rosa brushes her hands off. “Madre this might sound strange but I feel as if something bad is going to happen.”

Rosa stands up and moves closer to the older woman. Her movements are stiff from kneeling down for so long. “Maybe it is silly of me but I feel as if danger is coming for us.”

Lyons brushes the girl’s lovely black hair behind her ear. “No it is not silly. Do you remember what I told you?”

Rosa nods and sighs. “A thought is a thought no matter how silly,” Lyons gives a simple tilt of her head. “But Madre we just received Luka! I don’t want to lose him so soon!” Rosa cries out.

Her hands shake and Lyons shushes her quietly. “Should we be on guard?” Rosa asks with hopelessness.

“My love, my first child. I cannot always be there to keep you safe so when you feel as if something should be done do it. I cannot stop you.” Lyons smiles slightly.

Rosa hugs her mother, careful not hurt Luka. “Thank you. Thank you so much Mamma.”

Lyons pats her back with slow movements. “It is my responsibility Rosa.”

\--------------

\--------------

Anthony Stark flies over Italy with Jarvis in his ear. The AI was giving him information about Gavriila. _“She was the head of her unit with her amazing sharpshooting skills. Joining SHIELD when she was young her first assignment required her to murder several ministers.”_

Tony tries not to grimace but he can feel his face contort into it. “J give me distance.” Tony commands.

The AI pauses and replies. _“Drop off in fifteen miles Sir.”_

Tony groans loudly. “Boost thruster to seventy-five percent.” He says looking at his screen.

The suit jerk forward as the speed increases suddenly. Jarvis provides as picture of the woman when she was still a SHIELD agent. “Jarvis I’m gonna need a age and everything you can give me for this woman.”

_“With pleasure Sir.”_

Tony breaks the sound barrier as his AI butler gave his master what he wanted. _“She is currently thirty-eight years old according to SHIELD’s database. She went rogue seven years into her SHIELD contract when her only son, Osiris Gavriila, was murdered.”_ Jarvis stops as he hacks more of the database.

_“The child has no records of a father but in later documents it is rumored that Nick Fury Jr. fathered her child.”_

Tony does a double take. “Nick Fury Jr.? Show me images.”

People below watch as Tony zooms by. A well toned clone of Nick Fury Senior pops onto Tony’s screen. “I’ll be damned. Fury actual reproduced.”

_‘Tony!’_ Steve yells over the intercom.   

The hero tries not to wince at how loud the Captain’s voice was coming out. “Hey capsicle! A little too hot for you here isn’t it?”

This of course sets the older man off into a rant about how the situation was serious and he shouldn’t joke around. _“Landing in the dropzone.”_ Jarvis cuts in.

If the AI had a physical body Tony would be hugging him right now. “Sorry Cap I gotta go.”

_‘Tony wait-!’_ The genius shuts down the call with a simple command.

“Okay Jarvis. Show this baby who's boss.”  

The suit lowers itself lower towards the soil. and Tony lands next to a angry Captain America. “Glad you could join us.” Steve says gritting his teeth.

“Really Capsicle you need to get the stick out of your ass. I was only a few minutes late.” Tony scoffs.

Captain America fumes and Tony swore he could see the smoke coming out of his ears. “It’s been thirty minutes Stark!”

_‘Guys while I love to see the drama going on we really need to finish up this mission.’_  Clint breaks in.

_‘We are all in position. Black Widow and company is in the grassy areas while Hawkeye is in the trees with snipers.’_ Natasha states.

Clint waves and Natasha pops her head up out of the grass. Other agents signal their presence with flashlights. ‘ _House is locked in. We can see two children playing in the front of the area. Proceed with caution, these children could be dangerous.’_

Captain America holds up his shield. “Let’s go.”

\---------------

\---------------

Aviella and Kalmen sing loudly as they scare away small bugs and critters. “Twenty!” Aviella howls out.

She jumps up in cheer and topples over a piece of camera by her foot. She loses her balance and tumbles down the hill. She shrieks as she spirals downwards due to gravity. The world spins by as she knocks plants out of the way and frightens away cows. “Aviella? Where are you?” Kalmen calls out.

He hears her scream and a gunshot sounds near by. Birds fly away in terror from the loud noise. Dropping everything in his hands he runs to where he heard his sister. “Madre help!” He screeches out.

Stumbling upon Aviella he grabs her body. Her breath is shallow as blood pours out of a wound in her stomach. Her eyes are unfocused and filled with unshed tears. “Avi come on don’t leave me like Papa did! Aviella!”

The girl coughs weakly and moans. “MAMMA!” Kalmen shouts again.

Lyons sprints down the hill with Luka in her grasp, her dress flying behind her. Rosa is close behind with a broom in her hands. The baby holds on tightly as the mother reaches the scene. Kalmen is holding his twin in his arms while sobbing hysterically. Her crimson blood decorates his shirt. Rosa gasps and Lyons waves her over. “Take Aviella and-”

She stops when guns are pulled out and fired at her. Dropping low she misses the bullets and pulls Rosa down with her. Agents come out from the tall grass near them. Aviella turns pale from the blood loss and Lyons curses. “Kalmen stay close to your sister! Don’t run away!”

The boy holds his sister's body tighter and whimpers. Rosa scrambles forward and hugs Kalmen and her younger sister. Luka giggles loudly at the chaos around him with a toothless smile. His fist open and close throwing agents away from his siblings. Green mist surrounds Lyons but she is too busy to notice. “Ma!” A voice sounds out.

Agents are carrying her children out of her home with them struggling. Sylvia, the skateboard loving girl, punches her captor and tries to make a run for it. Sylvia didn’t see the agent drop from the roof before she was shot in the cranium. Growling Lyons advances forward with quick steps. Pulling out her knife she stabs the man repeatedly. Blood flies on her face but her mind is too far gone. Luka collets some blood in the process on his clothing and body. “Drop the knife.” A cool voice commands.

Lyons can feel the barrel of the gun on the back of her head. Muttering a quick apology she sends Luka towards Rosa. Natasha Romanova turns and that was when Lyons striked. Using her knife she stabs the Black Widow’s leg, forcing the woman to falter. Lyons tackles Black Widow and narrowly misses a arrow to the skull. The two women punch each other while yelling in Russian. "Почему вы вернуться ?! Я ясно!" Lyons yells.

She punches Natasha in the cheek and ignores the pain in her knuckles.  "Вы убили всех! Все мертво для вас!" Natasha returns just as loudly.

"Они убили моего ребенка! Он убил Осириса!" Lyons cries out.

Pausing the dark skinned woman lets out a sob. "Он убил его передо мной."

Natasha begins to question her when a arrow strikes Lyons in the chest. Clint holds up a thumb pointing downwards. Rosa stands up and runs to her fallen mother. “Mamma no!”

It seemed like eternity as Lyons fell backwards with blood splattering in the air. She opens her mouth to cough and hacks up blood.  Lyons’s lungs quickly fill up with blood as the arrow forces blood to leak in. Rosa is shot down not two seconds later by a sniper near Clint. Rosa falls and cries out in pain. Her arm is limp from the bullet hitting the nerve. Crawling closer to her mother’s body Rosa grunts. “Mamma I never got to tell you how much I lo-” Her sentence is cut off by a dart residing itself in her back.

The girl’s vision goes black from the effects of the dart kicking in. The last thing she sees is a pair of military boots getting closer and closer.

\--------------

\--------------

Tony walks forward inspecting the damage done. Blood is split in the grass making it look like a warzone. Jarvis announces the sad news. “No signs of life found.”

Tony curses. “We aren’t suppose to kill anyone!” He says ripping his helmet off.

Throwing it on the ground he grits his teeth. The helmet bounces away and a hiccuping cry could be heard. Tony whips his head so fast he pulls a muscle in his neck. Walking closer he can see a black haired baby with watery green eyes. Blood is coating his body and his clothes. His fist shake and his face is scrunched up. Tony scoops up the baby and holds it close to him. “Loki?”

The child quiets down and looks up at Iron man with sad eyes. “Oh fuck me.” Tony whispers.

 

\-----------

\-----------

 

_In SHIELD headquarters_

 

Alexander Pierce walks with a folder in his hand. His glasses reflect the light, covering his eyes. His lips pull up into a small smirk. Stopping at a door titled ‘Pandora Levia Gavriila’ he swipes a card and the doors open to show several scientist standing over Gavriila’s body. The lead scientist turns towards the man. “The formula has been injected. She could wake any second now.”

Pierce nods. Walking closer to the woman’s limp body he leans in close to her ear. “Lyons? I am going to need you to wake up.”

The sniper breaths deeply and cracks open her eyes. “Who-?”

“Alexander Pierce. It has come to my attention that you are in need of some revenge.”

Lyons shuts her eyes to stop the tears from escaping them. Her breaths are shaky as she recalls everything that happened. “Yes, yes.” She sobs.

“I can help you make sure that the one person that hurt you the most never comes back again. Do you trust me?” He asks.

Holding out a hand he smiles like a gentleman. Lyons raises a trembling hand and puts it in his.

 

“I do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Confused on where this is trying to go? Don't fret we have more chapters to go! Everything will be explained in due time! Wow did I drink coffee? I'm too hyper for this! Leave comments lovelies I read all and try to reply!  
> Random songs that I like that you might hate!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AygETHUAZY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGE381tbQa8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J81CHh-q_iI
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Why did you return?! I made myself clear!" (L)  
> "You killed everyone! Everyone is dead because of you!" (N)  
> "They killed my baby! He killed Osiris!"(L)  
> "He killed him in front of me."(L)


	5. What a nice surprise huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint stands next to her with a tight jaw and fist. “Why is he crying? We saved him from that monster!” Clint hisses out. “Had we not come imagine what would have happened! He should be thanking us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys. Sorry.   
> We reached 2000 hits! Wow!   
> (Cue sappy author speech)  
> Guys we have reached our goal. We have, together as one, made it up the mountain.  
> I wish I could meet all of you, sit down, and have a cup of tea. Maybe eat a cupcake or two.  
> Because you all are too awesome for me. I mean you take time out of your day to even read my story.   
> So as we move on from the point in time I hope you will stick with me and give me your responses.  
> Special thanks to:  
> plumadesatada (Thank you so much! I still feel bad that I did not reply to your comment *Grins sheepishly*)  
> Moriartee (For being blunt about the way I was doing things. Your input is always appreciated.)   
> Francesca (Thank you for your lovely corrections!)  
> Lady_Frost (For making me laugh in the middle of a lecture. Thanks a lot!)  
> Xaiael (Your comment made me extremely happy! Thank you!)  
> Last but not least thank you to all these people: (Get ready there are a lot of you guys!)  
> Sachmis, mayflower27, PotionsChaos, Pandy334, BloodRose91, Hobbitsrock, thebucketless13, abbyforth, baby_and_john_in_the_tardis, RenneMichaels, Invernessloch, ewhitear, Capt_CannibalDynamo, tisifone21, YaoiFanatic, BannaBatman, MorganaAna, mariskaization, opusnone, CherSkywalker, Nymerian, ShadowSpark, weirdqafan, Kalisto_luna, ka1234567, carolleaf, plumadesatada, Nyo, In_Good_Faith, CandiBlu, and Seraphin_E_Shadowmoon. And the unknown 39 guest who gave up their kudos for me.  
> Guys I want to thank you all once again and enjoy this short chapter because a new one will be up sooner than usual.

Kalmen sits inside the meeting room with dead eyes. A black blanket with the SHIELD logo rests on his back. A cup of hot chocolate is in his hands, steaming quietly. He sighs and sets the cup down on the table. “Mamma. Forgive me for not protecting Aviella. I wasn’t strong enough,” He sings softly. “Maybe I’m not good enough anymore.”

He buries his head into his arms. “Mamma I miss you. Why won’t you come back? I need you.” He sobs lightly.  

Natasha holds a hand over her mouth. her eyes are closed as she listens to the boy weep over his family. Clint stands next to her with a tight jaw and fist. “Why is he crying? We saved him from that **_monster_**!” Clint hisses out. “Had we not come imagine what would have happened! He should be thanking us!”

“Stop!” Natasha yells.

She sags down as if a weight has been lifted from her. “Just stop. We aren’t the heroes Clint. To him **_we’re_** the monster. You killed his mother in front of him. Like it was nothing.”

Clint growls. “I give up! She was hosting Loki! The same Loki who killed millions of people!”

“The same Loki who gave up his life for his brother and his kingdom!” Natasha throws back.

She turns towards Clint. “The same Loki who Thor had to watch die.”

Clint huff out a breath and stalks away with angry stomps. Natasha turns back towards the boy resting on the chair, his eyes closed with tears falling like rain. “Madre.” He whimpers sadly.

\---------

\---------

 

Steve punches the leather bag with quick jabs. “I hate this!” He roars, smashing his fist into the bag.

“We all do sir.” A young agent says.

The boy walks in carrying a pilot’s helmet with his gear on. Steve stops and pants heavily. “Pilot Daniel at your service.” The boy says grinning slightly.

“I had heard the rumors about her you know? She was like a lion, quiet like a hunter and just as dangerous. I never thought I would be the one to see her die.”  
Steve wipes his face with a towel. “She wasn’t suppose to die. Nobody was. It happened so fast. I saw Fury and-” Steve stops.

The pilot holds up a hand. “I get it. The element of surprise. But what about the others? The children?”  
Steve pales and begins to twist his towel. “We all agreed that we would take Gavriila in for questioning along with her children. They said they loaded the guns with darts not real bullets. When the first girl went down I knew something was wrong. But before I could I could get to her I was attacked.”

Daniel nods. His eyes taking in the man before him. The Captain tears the towel into pieces and looks shocked. “I managed to get away to at least help someone. The girl , Rosa, was the only one I found alive.”

“How is she?” The pilot asks.

“Her arm had to be removed. The bullet destroyed the nerves.” Steve informs him.

The pilot winces.  “The whole arm?”

“Yeah. She’s still under but the doctor said she’ll be awake in another day or so. What a nice birthday surprise huh?” Steve laughs out brokenly.

\--------

\--------

Rosa blinks herself awake, her blue eyes unfocused. She looks around at the hospital equipment. The heart monitor beeps next to her quietly. Blood packages lay scattered near her with their long tubes leading to Rosa’s body. Turning her head she looks out the window. The sky mocks her with it’s flamboyant colors. It reminded her of home.

Home.

“Madre.” She croaks out.

Licking her tongue over her lips she wets them. Rosa tries to sit up but finds herself falling over from no support. Pulling her arms up-

Oh.

Her right arm was cut off at the shoulder. Bandages cover the stump up from view. “Dios mio.”

Rosa looks around and tries not to scream in horror. Using her left hand she rips the IV and blood tubes from her body. The heart monitor flatlines as she runs out of the room. Her hospital gown flies behind her as she sprints away. She turns a corner and runs into a solid body. A man with dirty blonde hair  and thick arms looks at her with surprise. “Mi dispiace.” She says, shoving the man out of the way.

The older man’s face warps into a frown. “Hey!”

Rosa doesn’t look back to see if the man was following her. She had to find her mother. To let her comfort Rosa and tell her everything was going to be okay. Feeling her shoulder begin to throb she stops and grit her teeth. “Hey! Stop!”

Rosa closes her eyes and tries not to cry. Why wouldn’t he just leave her alone? “Hey kid! Wait up!” The man says speeding after Rosa.

A woman with red hair is what finally slows Rosa down. The woman is looking into a window sighing deeply. “Natasha stop her!”

The woman, now dubbed as Natasha, turns and walks towards the black hair girl. rosa whimpers and tries to turn back but the man from before blocks her in. “Lasciami stare!” Rosa yells out.

She looks at the Natasha with fearful eyes. “Where is my mother?”

The red head looks past Rosa at the man behind her. “She has to know.” She says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual I will add music to the end of this short chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY  
> (I laughed at this one)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGDjRLbaQ-I  
> (I can sing all parts. Help me)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIvLPBhnpe4  
> (I love the instrumental to the song.)  
> Now ladies and gentlemen, wish me luck because I have a healthcare lecture tomorrow and a Halloween party to crash.


	6. God tiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She passed Loki back to the Matron who then encased him in a space bubble in the shape of a basket. “My gift to you is one of my many universes. There you can rule and one one shall stop you.”  
> She glanced at the wailing child one last time before she sent him through a space sphere to midgard. “Be safe little prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is...messy. I left my fanfiction notebook at school and we were out for some time. So this is out of my head without paper to write it down with. Sorry for errors, just point them out to me and I will fix it.   
> http://blueskywolf.com/2013/ancestorgodtier.png  
> I used this with credit to the artist.

Locked away in the secret chambers of Asgard, there resides twelve stone figurines who sit upon their thrones in internal thought. But upon closer inspection, one is sitting on a throne with several universes floating quietly around her body. “He is unhappy.” the goddess with a gray shawl covering her face says quietly.

A sphere floats between her two cupped hands, the stars twinkling inside. “I cannot see why though. He is blocked from my star's vision.”

Her face forms a frown as she tries again to see the boy. “Prophet. I am blind to the boy. Tell me, can you see anything?”

Creaking could be heard as one of the stone figures move. “Matron your are blind to him because someone does not want him to be seen. Justiciar? Some help would be lovely.”

“Well we might as well get up eh?” The Count of Hope says with a flip of his book.

The Count brushes the stone off his body as the others slowly reanimate. “It is good to be back!” The Harbinger of Rage says cracking his knuckles.  

“I concur. It has been...a while since we were needed.” The Justiciar of Mind smiles out.

The scales attached to her hands swing as she stands up and stretches her back. “I am far too old to sit around for long periods of time.” She comments lightly.

The Corsair of Light draws her sword and pokes at the air. “Feels good to draw my old friend out again.”

Everyone chatters among themselves as the Matron and the Prophet exchange looks. “Oi! Shut up! Matron was trying to ask Prophet a question!” The Kaiser of Life barks out.

She attaches her cape to her uniform as she looks at the two. Everyone turns to face the Matron of Space and the Prophet of Blood. Matron looks embarrassed at the attention while Prophet nods. “The boy, the one cold one, has escaped Matron’s vision. She needs your assistance to-”

The door opens and everyone rushes back to their thrones. By the time the door opened all the way the gods and goddesses were already stone. “Mother this will not work. Please listen to logic.” The eldest prince of Asgard pleads.

The queen scurries in, holding her dress in hand. “Thor I must try. Your brother could still be alive.”

The golden haired heir sighs heavily. “And if he is? You cannot see how he fares without Odin finding out.”

Queen Frigga turns sharply. “Do not doubt me child. I am centuries older than you are and have more knowledge. Where there is will, there is a way.”

Letting her hard gaze linger until her child lowed his head in shame she turns back to the frozen figures. “God tiers, please, hear my cry. I am a mother in dire search of her youngest child. He has fallen from grace and while we want to assist him, we are clueless on where he could be. I beg of you, hear me out!”

She drops to her knees in a form of bowing. Her long locks cover her face as she prays for them to listen to her. “Mother I tire of this. Please get up. You are a queen who should not be asking ancient relics for help.” Thor says, reaching to grab his mother.

She jerks away from his touch. “Please! I know you can hear me! Just this once I ask for your help! Never again!” She yells.

Thor grabs her and she leans on him to cry. “I was so sure that they would…” She whispers.

She covers her face with a shaking hand and weeps. Thor turns her away and sends a hateful glance at the god tiers. “My queen.” A cool voice calls out.

The two turn and watch as the Champion of Void removes himself from his spot and stands. “My fair lady, we deeply apologize for our rudeness. We are… not used to an audience with the queen herself.” The man says with a bow of his head.

Frigga blinks in surprise at the sudden change. “I-it is fine.” She says, uncertain.

Thor reaches for his hammer at his hip when a lean man with the clothing of a jester stops him. “There’s no need for that here godling. We are your allies.” The man says giving him a sharp smile.

“Who are you?” Thor questions aloud.

Frigga watches in awe as the ‘stone figures’ move and bow to her. The ten left sitting at the thrones smile gently. It is the Matron who speaks up first. “We do not have names, simply titles.”

She stands, taking her galaxies with her. “My title is Matron of Space, or simply Matron.” She says with a small tint of her head.

Next to her another woman with a long red cape and black bandages on her appendages rises to her feet. “Ég er sýningarstjóri tími.” She says in her native tongue.

Removing her hood the two royals are greeted with a lovely woman with dimples. Her eyes are foggy, indicating she had no vision.

“I am a Prophet of Blood. Like you my Queen nothing has escaped my eyes.” A man with a heavy robe and sandals nods out.

Others call out their titles one by one. “Corsair of Light.” A pirate looking woman calls out.

She tips her hat with a hum. “Herald of Breath.” A poetic looking man says while sending a burst of wind to Frigga.

It blows her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “Much better. Pariah of Heart.” A woman with a hood hiding her face purrs out.

She dances over and hands the queen a bow from her green sack. “A lady should never have to look like that.”

Frigga quickly thanks her and the Pariah smiles. “Anything for you.”

“Hold up! How are you simply going to brush past me? I am the highest one here!” The Kaiser of Life boasts.

She flips her cape and strides over. Taking Thor’s hand in hers, she kisses it with her eyes never leaving the prince’s face. She laughs loudly, causing the Harbinger of Rage to snort. “Good jest.” He praises.

She nods. “Never too late for a simple joke.”

The Justiciar of Mind raises a hand. “Enough you two. They have come to us for help, not mischief.” She scolds.

The two culprits roll their eyes and walk to sit back down in their respective thrones. Frigga marvels over what had just taken place. The god tiers, the most powerful gods and goddess of myth, were real? “Seems to me she might faint.” The Count of Hope pipes up.

He licks his finger and turns the page of his book.

“Look at her! She looks terrified of us!” The Sage of Doom points out.

The two weren’t lying. Frigga could feel herself grow weak as her thoughts overtook her. “I am fine.” She says stubbornly.

“Curator please bring in a chair for our queen.” The count says boredly.

The blind time goddess raises her wrists to the sky and watches as the disk twirl. Seconds later a simple wooden chair rests behind Frigga. Thor moves forward and helps his mother to rest in it. “It was some time ago when Champion found your boy. He was damaged beyond repair.” Matron relays.

Bringing her hands up she combines her universes into one giant sphere of space. “We rarely get involved with matters of life and death. Hel dislikes when we stops a soul’s descent to her realm, but this one… peaked our interest.”

“When I weighed his soul it was lighter than a feather despite the damage the Void had done.” The Justiciar puts in quietly.

Her eyebrows squeeze together in confusion. “I could not see his mind. No, it was too far gone for me to even get a glimpse. So I used his soul instead.”

“A very compelling factor.” The Prophet says.

He rubs his face. “We had to save him. His role was too important for him to die so soon.”

The Curator closes her eyes. “Yes. He is important. That he is.”

Matron stops the conversation before it grows louder. “We should simply show her.”   

The others agreed quickly and channeled their magic into a large bubble showing their memories of the fallen prince.

\----------------

\----------------

 

_“By the Norns!” The Matron yelled out as she saw the body._

_She rushed forward to The Champion of the Void. “Is he alive?”_

_The man shook his head. “His mind, I fear, has been lost.”_

_The Matron touched the body of the dead prince. “What are we to tell his family?” She cried out._

_Another young heir to take over their places, lost by death’s sweet kiss. “We do not tell them anything.” The Kaiser said with her hands on her hips._

_Her magic crackled around her as she raised her hand. “What did the elders teach us about black magic?”_

_Matron stood up. “You are mad! We would destroy ourselves before helping anyone!” She hissed out._

_The Kaiser shrugged with a cocky look on her face. “Hey I like the boy. He did more than those silly pupils of yours ever did. I mean come on, dying on a practice task? Really?”_

_Matron growled loudly at Kaiser and launched herself at chuckling goddess. The Champion grabbed her just in time and held her back. “Please Matron! The prince needs our help and this might be the only way.” He pushed out gently._

_She struggled for a minute and huffed out her defeat. “Fine. What did you plan?” She asked, baring her teeth in an aggressive manner._

_“We use our cores to make him a new heart.”_

_The two listening pause and look at each other. “I knew it! She’s lost it!” The Matron said exasperated._

_“If we can recreate his mind and heart then he can be saved! How do you think the elders knew of it?”_

_“They must of done it before. But on who?” The Champion wondered._

_“That I am still unsure of. But if we take a small piece of everyone’s core and create it then he-”_

_“No! That idea is insane! We cannot risk that Kaiser! This is our very lives on the line!” Matron shouted._

_“Let it be.”_

_The three god tiers turn and look at the Sage of Doom. He looked up with his bright eyes at the others. “Death is not avoidable. So why try?”_

_Matron stepped forward to argue but Champion held out a hand. “If needed I will use more of my own core to ensure everyone else can live but there will still be death in the end.” The Sage predicted with a frown._

_The Kaiser smirked with an evil gleam in her eye. “Now! Who wants to round everybody up?”_

\-------

\-------

The scene changes and Frigga can see the making of the heart. Her eyes open up in awe as the god tiers work.

\------

\------

_“There.” Kaiser breathed out heavily._

_The ‘heart’ floated above Loki’s dead body like a firefly. “His body won’t… host the heart in this condition. We need- to recreate the body.”_

_The cocky goddess limped over to the fallen prince and leaned against the wall. “Let it be no mistake that we helped this boy live a new life.”_

_She touched the runt’s head and forced the last of her magic in to fix the body’s condition. Slipping to the floor she fainted from the lack of energy in her system. The other god tiers give each other grins of happiness as they watch the once battered body become one of an infant. Matron merged the heart with the body and watched as the power surged through. The child began with small hiccups them began to wail loudly as everyone still awake watched. “It worked,” Matron panted out. “The Kaiser’s idea finally worked.”_

_She reached out her hands and pulled the babe toward her tired body. She removed her shawl and wrapped it around the crying child. “Wait Matron. Let us see him.” The Prophet said quickly._

_She leaned forward and slid the baby to her fellow god tier. “Let our magic keep you safe.” Prophet pleads._

_He removed a ring off of his finger and placed with the swaddled babe. Other asked him to passed around the child and soon the prince has personal things from all of them. Kaiser opened an eye. “He can have me-my- crown. So he can finally be a leader from the front not the back.” She commented weakly._

_She passed Loki back to the Matron who then encased him in a space bubble in the shape of a basket. “My gift to you is one of my many universes. There you can rule and one one shall stop you.”_

_She glanced at the wailing child one last time before she sent him through a space sphere to midgard. “Be safe little prince.”_

\------

\------

Thor looks at the god tiers. “So he resides on midgard, alive?”

Everyone nods. “Then I must find him. It is only right I do so.”

Matron looks down. “That we cannot help you with. For even we do not know where he is now.”

“Please. I know you have already done so much for us but where was the last place you saw him?” Thor asks.

“In a place called Sicily, Italy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RAqYg7bnmw  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOztnsBPrAA  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mkePUgLO5U  
> Three links. One is a gag and scare you if you watch it.  
> Just a little Halloween trick. :D  
> See you next time!


	7. Simply confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wasn't mad, really.  
> Simply confused.  
> While he was a man of science this was a concept he couldn't wrap his head around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter is short. Bruce may be OOC. Tony might be strange.  
> Yeah...  
> Sorry once again, since thanksgiving break is coming up teachers felt the urge to give out projects to get grades in. I love getting A's and B's so I'm working my ass off here. 4 major projects, each 2 assessment grades. So excuse my lack of writing, I have other scripts to make for class.

Bruce wasn’t mad, really.

Simply confused.

While he was a man of science this was a concept he couldn’t wrap his head around. He pinched his nose and sighed deeply. He had come back to the tower when he returned from his trip to Africa and had found this.

Tony was in the workshop throwing a baby in the air while wearing the iron man suit. Everytime the child would come down it would come down in a clear green bubble, laughing uncontrollably.

He was too goddamn tired for this.

“Tony?”

At the sound of his name being called the man turns. Bruce could see the shock of being caught in his eyes while his face moved into an automatic smile. “Bruce! Hey! I didn’t realize you would be back so soon!”

The infant floats back down and sticks his hand in his mouth, sucking with wide eyes. “Tony I did specify that I was returning on Monday. I sent it to you over text.” Bruce groans out.

Stepping closer to Bruce, Tony separates him from the child. “Right, right. Jarvis did I ever read that?”

“No Sir, you did not. It is one of the ten thousand and five hundred thirty four messages you have never read.”

Tony whistles low. “That many? Who are they from?”

As the AI rattles off who the contacts were Bruce tries not to grow the least bit annoyed. “Tony, I know you. Stop stalling.”    

“What, stalling? Bruce who do you take me for?” The billionaire asks, putting a hand over his heart.

“Jarvis end this please.” Bruce commands.

The AI stops speaking and Bruce turns to Tony sharply. “Either this baby is one you stole, which I highly doubt, or someone left the baby in your lobby. Talk Tony.”

Wincing noticeably, Tony steps back. “Did anybody ever tell you that you sound like Pepper when she’s mad?”

Bruce huffs. “I’m not mad. You should know the difference.” He bites out.

He swore to any god above if Tony didn’t explain to him what was going on…

“It’s neither of those. I got him from a mission.” Tony finally admits.

Turning away he holds his hands out and watches as the baby moves over to him. “He wasn’t stolen away, just...orphaned.”

The boy giggles and rubs his bubble against Tony’s face in a sign of affection. “Tony. Where did you get him from?” Bruce asks, unsure if he wants the answer.

“After the murder of Gavriila I went out searching.” Tony sighs out.

“For what?”

Bruce sits down and looks at Tony. “What were you looking for?”

“I just needed to know someone survived. So I had Jarvis scan for anything. It seems his sensors can’t sense magic, so when I heard wailing I was surprised.”

Bruce nods out his understanding. “Then you found him. I have to ask, who is he?”

“Bruce you’re not gonna like this.” Tony promises.

“Just tell me.”

“It’s Loki.”

 

Bruce wasn’t mad.

Just fucking sick of the bullshit.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so three things?  
> Lovely.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60wLvPWXCCc  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE-bnWqLqxE  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3rpmctmC_M  
> Gotta run!


	8. Like a broken toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mamma wasn't crazy. She was just broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> Guys!  
> GUYS!  
> I read the best fanfic ever yesterday! Like it was so good I had to let my friends read it. If you ever need a fanfic with Steve and Bucky with the best fucking plot ever here's the link.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2614352/chapters/5827628
> 
> I'm really suppose to be typing up a essay butttt fuck it,this seems more fun.

Rosa sings quietly as she sits in the conference room. Her lost limb sits covered in bandages, exposed with a tank top. The people now dubbed as Clint and Natasha sit side by side, conversation with low tones. Rosa looks up and shakes her head. “You said earlier you wanted to tell me something?”

Clint snaps his head up. He begins to say something but Natasha elbows him sharply. “Yes we did. We want to give you to give us everything about your mother.”

Rosa narrows her eyes. “Why?”

“She once worked for us here. She left but no one knows the reason why. We are hoping you can give us an answer.” Natasha replies.

Rosa looks skeptical at her comment. Natasha tries not to sigh at her antics. “We have your brother here. Kalmen? We’ll promise to let you see him if you answer our questions.”

Turning her head towards the large window. She looks at her appearance with a sneer. Her black hair is cut off at her shoulders and there were bags under her eyes. “Why would he want to see me? I’m the annoying older sister.” She quotes.

Natasha rests her elbows on the table. “Rosa he really want to see you. He kept asking if you were okay.”

Clint looks at the girl’s stump with guarded eyes. He could remember Kalmen crying when Natasha told him that his sister was alive. “Is it because of your arm?” Clint cuts in.

He looks at the girl’s face and knows he hit the nail right on the head. “What arm? You mean this stump?” Rosa says bitterly.

She moves her shoulder around, causing the stump to circle around. “We can always get you a new arm. You won’t have to live with only one.” Natasha answers.

“Save it Miss Natasha. I don’t want it.”

Barton slams his hands on the table. “We are trying to help you! Let us do our job!” He yells.

Natasha snaps and men come in. “Remove him.”

The agents pull Barton out the door as a man with blonde hair and a strong build pops in. He seems upset at the sight of Rosa. A white tee shirt and blue jeans rest on his body, showing off his muscles. “Hey Natasha, I just came to…” He drifts off.

The spy nods her head at Barton’s old seat. “Go ahead. I’ll give you two a minute.”

Standing she walks out, locking the door behind herself. The silence takes over the room and Steve tries not to fidget. He fails and looks at the victim of SHIELD. Cuts and lacerations lay scattered over her body. Most have stitches to help them heal. “I remember you.” Rosa pipes up.

She smiles at Steve and he see the pain in doing so. “You came to check on me in the hospital. You would read to me and leave flowers.”

Steve nods. “How did you know that?” He questions, shifting in the uncomfortable chair.

“I saw you. Thank you so much.” Rosa tells him.

She rises to her feet and moves over to hug her hero. “Thank you.”

Steve awkwardly pats her back as she tightens her grip. He looks at her missing arm and frowns. As she breaks away The Captain nods his head toward her arm. “Does it hurt?”

Rosa quickly covers the stump. “N-no. Not like it used to. It still throbs, but I’ll be fine.”

Silence overtakes them once more and Rosa sits down. Looking around the room she spots all the cameras planted there. “Mamma wasn’t crazy. She was just broken.”

Steve snaps up his head. “What?”

“Madre wasn’t what people keep me telling she was. She was humble, happy, and broken,” Rosa continues. “She had seen too much death and too much blood. Like toy she began to wear down under these conditions. The final straw was when Osiris was murdered in front of her.”

Rosa plays with her hair and looks at the white ceiling. “Osiris was her only blood child. When he was only four a man slit his throat while he was in bed sleeping.” Her tone was bitter with hate.

Steve winces as Rosa described how Gavriila’s son was killed. “How do you know this?”

Rosa directs her icy blue eyes in the man’s direction.“When I was younger she would whisper all of her sins to me. All the names, all the events. She would often say that I was a goddess who came to save her. I didn’t understand anything, I was only six.”

“Rosa do you know who killed Osiris?”

Rosa shrugs and releases her hair. “Wish I could tell you but she never told anyone that.”

\--------

\--------

 

Natasha looks at surveillance from the medical center. Some nurse was changing the bandages on her leg from the recent stab wound. Both were listening to the girl’s confession closely. _“-I was only six.”_  Rosa replays.

“I remember Osiris. Poor boy was still a child when he passed. Such a damn shame too.” The nurse sighs out.

She pats the laceration with disinfectant making Natasha wince. The wound stops bleeding as the nurse presses her cloth against it. The woman changes out the cloth when it becomes pink from the blood and disinfectant mixture. “You know Romanova you really shouldn’t be walking on that leg. Any further damage and you could bleed out.”

The nurse takes off her bloody gloves and throws them away. She takes her tools and throws them away, ensuring the lid is shut tightly. “I recommend you stay away from missions for three weeks, hell even four, to make sure the wound closes properly.”

Walking back to the spy she takes gauze and wraps it around the wound. Looking at her work one more good time the nurse stands back. “There all done Romanova.”

Natasha moves off of the bed and starts to walk out. “Hold it.” The nurse calls out.

She holds out a cane to the assassin with a knowing smile. “You forgot this.”

Rolling her eyes Natasha limps back for the cane. “Thanks.” She says sarcastically.

“Anytime dear. I’ll write out the report so you can be excused from any missions.”

Hobbling back to the door Natasha exits to find a very angry Clint. The door closes as Clint begins to yell at his lover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Natasha. Having to walk with a cane now. And shame on Clint for yelling at her when a woman is down.  
> For shame.  
> Now as tradition has it I'm suppose to give you three links to things I like. Let me know if you even look at the links. Some people might feel that they are not required, and I want to know what you think.  
> But until I have an answer here are the links.  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCto3PCn8wo  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFSIm3Zeecg  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/On-that-day-humanity-received-a-grim-reminder-495267727


	9. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stuffed wolf lay inside of the empty crib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I did it.  
> I'm officially passing all my classes with a B or higher.   
> Yay for me.  
> But midterms are next week. (Sigh)  
> Anyone else got a boat load of stuff to do?  
> Forgive me for not writing sooner, I have the chapters on paper but I'm too busy to type it. I would have my friend type it, but she wants me to help her with her book and she can't read my handwriting very well. (Sigh)  
> So here, have a small (really small) chapter about Thor and his adventure.   
> Yayyy.

Thunder sounds overhead, raindrops pounding at the ground. The citizens of Italy are in their homes, the rain for once stopping their daily duties. Cows crowd together, afraid of what’s to come. Lightning flashes and thunder shakes the ground with a earthquake like force. When the light retreats a soaked Thor takes it’s place. His armor repels water, making it flow down in small streams. The abandoned house before him creaks as the howling winds shake it’s already broken frame. Walking through the crops the prince stumbles repeatedly. his cape is torn to shreds and his helmet is dented. He trips and falls to his knees, eyes closing to hide his pain. Picking himself up he makes it slowly towards the door, hammer stuck in the ground behind him. The door opens with ease because of the shot off lock.  Bullet shells lay scattered around.

Thunder sounds again, making the house quiver. “Brother?” The golden prince calls out.

He gets no answer.

Walking farther into the house the prince searches for his lost sibling. Lightning flashes, providing light. Thor walks past the kitchen, plates still in the sink to be washed. Shoes of all sizes line up against the hallway Thor walks towards. Pieces of tape rest above each pair of shoes, indicating who they belong to. The smallest pair has the name “Luka “ over it. They look new, a sight that makes Thor’s heart clench. Turning away Thor finds a nursery with a large window. The crib inside looks worn down, evident it had been used many times. A stuffed wolf lay inside of the empty crib. Running a hand over the wood Thor sighs heavily. Retreating back to the hallway the prince looks for the stairs leading to the upper rooms. He finds them and begins to tread up them. The stairs cry out their pain from Thor’s heavy boots as he descends upwards. The rooms on the second floor display the attitude of the people who once occupied them. One room held drawing of the other residents of the house, the artist a very good one. They managed to capture the subject of the drawing while they were unguarded. Looking around at the collection one catches Thor’s eyes the most. There is a older woman holding a baby in her arms, laughing with glee in her eyes. The baby holds a bottle in it’s grip, eyes focused on its meal. The artist caught every aspect of the moment, perfectly sculpting the image. Undoing the picture off the wall, Thor folds it and tucks it away. The rain lets up as he smiles. Grabbing two others he exits the room. “There is nothing here.”

Moving back down towards the front door Thor stops suddenly. There is blood over the frame, a thing Thor missed from before. Handprints lay sprinkled around the area, implying that the bloodied person was trying to get back inside of the house. He kneels to get a closer look and runs a finger over the dried gore. He grunts out his displeasure and rises to his feet again. Thor finally exits, heart heavier than before. “Oh Loki. Where are you?” He asks brokenly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are still here?  
> Wow. If I were you I would have given up hope. I'm so stressed out and I don't write much anymore.  
> Sorry.  
> Per usual three links with weird stuff. I dunno.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4gheyW67QI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t9ROdtVKMc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dsg8JccRZCw


	10. This shouldn’t be possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This shouldn’t be possible.” Bruce mumbles, taking out his phone to take a picture.  
> Tony looks at his friend with a shaky smile. Bruce looks back at him and snaps the picture. “This should not be possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.   
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa to you all. May you all get wasted on New Years or spend it with family.   
> So thanks to all who wished me luck on finals, but do you want to hear some serious fucked up shit? My teacher went lazy this year and decided to get our midterms off the internet, not creating it like other teachers do. So some kids found the answer sheet, printed out, and gave out the answers. So this one fucker didn't hide the answers and started to give them out to people while we were taking the fucking test. We had a sub and mind you she hated us. So she heard the guy giving answers and called the headmaster.  
> Long story short,  
> we all failed our science midterm.
> 
> Yippee. 
> 
> Forgive me for the short chapter, life isn't going my way right now.

Tony sits in the living room with Loki in his lap. The two were currently viewing pictures of random everyday objects. Every time something new came up the prince would gurgle and bang his hands against the screen. Tony tried not to wince as the child continued to hit the screen. “That is a horse.” Tony explained carefully.

Teaching someone something was a new experience. Tony was a fast learner and when paired with someone who didn’t catch on quite as fast...it was difficult. But he wouldn’t be Tony Fucking Stark if he didn’t appreciate a good challenge every once in a while. “That’s a cat. Can you say cat?”

It was useless, Tony knew that, but Loki responded like he understood so why the hell not? The baby god bounces and looks at Tony with shining green eyes. “Ca.”

Tony blinks but flicks towards the next screen. “Stars.”

“Sir terribly sorry to interrupt but Doctor Banner is currently on his way to your location.” Jarvis informs Tony.

Loki swings his head around and almost topples over. “Woah hey! Careful!” Tony says quickly.

The younger of the two smiles and buries his face in Tony’s shirt. Taking this as the time to move quickly, the genius places Loki on the play mat in the middle of the room. “J, how much time?”

“In two minutes Sir.”

Tony jogs towards the kitchen and fills a pot with water. “Jarvis delete all tapes with me interacting with Loki on it.” Tony commands.

“Code Lima-Oscar-Kilo-India Sir?” The AI asks from above.

The billionaire sits the pot on the stove and flicks it on. “Yeah. Passcode is [5EB04F](http://www.colorhexa.com/5eb04f.png).”

“Data deleted. Doctor Banner is arriving now.”

Tony can hear the elevator bell ding as the tired scientist comes shuffling along. His brown hair is fighting a bad case of bedhead and appears to be losing. The genius glances at the clock, eyes taking in the time. It was 8:56 in the morning, close to the time the scientist usually wakes up. “Bru-!”

“Save it Tony,” The mutated man grumble out. “Wait until I’m ready for you.”

Tony grabs his chest in fake agony. “Why Bruce! I never thought I see the day!” He cries out, faking shock.

Bruce grabs a mug and snorts. “Jarvis?”

“The Peppermint tea you purchased is in the cabinet to your left Doctor Banner.”

The sleepy man mumbles out his thanks and makes his way to his tea. “How’s Loki?” The scientist asks quietly.

His still felt bad about the way he acted a couple of weeks back. After Bruce took the time to think about what Tony told him he hulked out and destroyed a floor of the tower. The reconstruction team came in and fixed the damage but Bruce continued to feel guilty. “He’s fine. Little guy’s happy playing with toys and whatnot.” Tony tells him.

Bruce hums and shuffles to the stove, pouring hot water in his mug. The water and tea bag mix turns golden; Bruce can feel himself relax. Tony watches him with careful eyes as the scientist sips on his morning tea. A silence settles over the two as Bruce enjoys the tea. “Did you ever find out about the others in the raid?” Bruce asks quietly.

Tony sighs and leans against a counter. “SHIELD is currently holding the only three survivors. That’s why Capsicle, Hawk, and Widow are still there.”

Bruce sits his mug down on the table. “What do they think about Loki?”

“They believe that he escaped the crossfire and hid himself again. Fury’s considering contacting Thor to see if there’s anyway to find where he’s hiding.”

Bruce laughs to himself, there was no way they were going to find Loki. Not when he was with Tony. “Did you come up with the cover story yet?”

The billionaire rubs his face. “I have one but I’m running on pure bullshit. No one’s going to believe it.”

Bruce tries to think of a reassuring response but Jarvis talks before he could. “Sir, Mr. Laufeyson is currently in need of you.”

Tony sprints towards the area where he left Loki, mind racing with all types of problems. What if he choked on something? Tony was 105% sure there was nothing small enough to put in his mouth. But he was a baby god with magic. Tony fretted like a mother. He changed him, somehow, earlier before. So what was the problem? The questions and scenarios come to a stop as Tony lays his eyes on the mini god. Loki was staring wide eyed at a mini galaxy floating around him. Planets that were blue, yellow, red, and dark green float on the ground near Loki’s head. The stars rest on his skin like little fireflies. As Bruce comes to a stop he watches as Tony bends over to pick up the quiet child. The stars resting on Loki’s skin move away to float with the planets once more.

My gift to you is one of my many universes. There you can rule and one one shall stop you. A voice whispers out.

Tony looks around for the source of the voice, causing Loki to giggle. He claps his hands together and grabs onto Tony’s shirt. We thank you Anthony Edward Stark, with all our hearts. We are forever in your debt. The voice once again whispers in his ear.

Loki grabs a star in his small hands and places it over Tony’s arc reactor. “Sta.” He says slowly, unsure on how to pronounce it.

“This shouldn’t be possible.” Bruce mumbles, taking out his phone to take a picture.

Tony looks at his friend with a shaky smile. Bruce looks back at him and snaps the picture. “This should not be possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three links eh?  
> I'll see what I can do.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0G3jJXHs8k  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoKGhce5-08 (I like this one honestly.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8Vqlx18u-g
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> But lastly.   
> Next time on Bring out the Scotch,  
> Lyons's condition will be revealed and it's damaging affects!   
> Bucky/ The Asset makes an appearance!  
> And a gala? *Shrugs*  
> Tune in next time!


	11. Staring with blank eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness The Lioness can see The Asset staring with blank eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is shitty to me but my friend said I did a good job so I'm diving in head first.  
> Those who fell in love with Lioness and hate Pierce will hopefully enjoy this chapter. But let me say sorry first. There are hints of rape in this chapter that I HATED writing. But I did and I can only hope some likes it.  
> The only thing I ask of you is to leave feedback. (Because I kinda sorta used Spanish and I don't speak it.)
> 
> Now without any delay, chapter 11 'Staring with blank eyes.'
> 
> (Goodness, the title is deep.)

_ Hydra Base _

_ 1500 hours _

_ In the Heart of Russia _

_  
_

The Asset looked at his new partner. Her red eyes were open as she lay unconscious, a trait useful in missions. The machine holding her hisses as it releases steam. Wires are hooked up to her, providing the healing formula and nutrients. There is a hole in her chest where she was punctured by the deadly arrow. Water holds her nude body as The Asset watches her sleep quietly. “Beautiful isn’t she?” Alexander Pierce asks.

The man lays a hand on the glass prison with a look of fondness in his eyes. “The White Lioness, in our care. One of the most feared snipers in all of SHIELD history. Marvelous.”

A scientist scurries in with a clipboard. “Sir, she is ready for drainage.” The woman informs Pierce .

She pushes her glasses up her nose as she waits for the man’s response. “Proceed.”

The female scientist nods and walks away to computers. The Asset watches the woman’s back as she exits the room. “Finally. This lovely beast will be reborn.” Pierce says in awe.

The Asset looks back at the floating woman under sedation and steps closer. He observes her face as Pierce answers his phone. Her hair sways around her face as the water shifts around. When The Asset leans closer to the glass he can see the woman’s eyes moving. They blink as she takes in her surroundings. Raising up her arm she presses her hand against the glass. The Asset looks at her hand with pale green eyes. Her hand resembled a claw with it’s long nails and fingers. Air bubbles come from her mouth as she pleads with her eyes to be set free. He can see the scars on her hands as she pushes against the glass. “We combined her DNA with that of an albino lioness.” Pierce cuts in.

The Asset turns to face the man. “Why?”

“She needed to be perfect in every aspect,” Pierce says with a gleam in his eye. “Now she can live up to her namesake. Imagine The White Lioness, now actually a lioness. Imagine how powerful she is now.”

“That is dangerous,” The Asset comments. “Two species should not be combined unless in the same animal family.”

Pierce waves him off. “Her body took the mutation. She’ll be fine.”

“Sir? We are now draining the fluids.” The scientist from before calls out.

A loud noise sounds as the water from The White Lioness’s glass prison drains. She bangs on the glass with her hands as the sudden change overtakes her. Her claws scratch the glass, leaving marks. Soldiers march in and position their guns at the glass. Several men stand at top, ready to shoot. “On my mark!” Pierce barks out.

He holds up his hand as the glass door opens up. Curious eyes watch as the human turned anthro lioness climbs out. Streams of water drip from her body as she stands up. “Bring her a mirror!” Pierce yells out.

A person runs forward and presents the mirror to the experiment. Sharp red eyes stare back at her with slitted pupils. White hair with a silver look to it falls down her face, curling around her ears and cheeks. Reaching a hand up to feel her face she looks at her nails. “Project 003492, The White Lioness.” A scientist calls out.

White Lioness turns her head quickly to pinpoint the sender of the message. The mirror drops from her hands as she gets a look at Pierce instead. “Lioness. Do you know who I am?” The man asks.

He steps forward into her line of vision and smiles. Everyone can see her chest tighten up as the man steps closer and closer. “You.” She hissed out.

Pointing at herself, she bares her teeth. “You did this to me.”

“Did I? Or did you allow this to happen?”

Launching herself at the man she howls as a loud noise sounds. She drops to the floor and covers her ears, wincing. A man with dead eyes and a metal arm stands over her with a frown. “Stop the noise.” Pierce commands.

The loud sounds go off and the woman nearly cries with relief. Pierce grabs her by her hair and pulls her up. “Now you might be beautiful but you are not excused from attacking me.”

The woman yelps as Pierce throws her backwards. “Wipe her clean.”

He walks away as The White Lioness is grabbed by The Asset. He smiles as her scream of ‘No!’ sounds out.

“They are going to be the best workers we have here.”

_  
_

\-------

\-------

 

_Hydra containment room_

_0100 hours_

_In the Heart of Russia_

_  
_

The White Lioness shivers from her chair in the room. She weeps silently, her tears streaming down her face like a storm’s raindrops. Her dark skin now hold scars from the hours of shock therapy. Scientist clutter around her as they begin to unstrap the woman. “White Lioness?” Pierce calls out.

His hair is neatly combed and his suit is impeccable. Any indication from the struggle he had earlier was gone. “She might be woozy sir. It’s her first time.”

Nodding Pierce grabs the woman’s face in his hand. The White Lioness blinks up at him with empty eyes. “How beautiful.” Pierce coos.

Brushing his thumb over her cheek he leans down slowly.

_  
_

Kissing her lips.

_  
_

“I’ve been waiting to do that for years.” Pierce whispers out.

Letting her lips part slightly, The White Lioness stares without saying a word. “What are my orders Sir?” She finally pushes out.

Pierce backs away. “First mission in two weeks. Train together, learn each others moves. Got it?”

“Yes Sir.”

\--------

 

_Hydra combat training arena_

_Several weeks later_

_  
_

Pierce smiles as The Asset trains with The White Lioness. While The Asset fights with heavy punches and sharp kicks, The Lioness looks like she is dancing. Her body twirls and flips away from the dangerous man. Her silvery white hair is tied into a tiny bun on her head. The Asset sends a kick to her head and she flies backwards. There is a dent in her head from the impact. What Alexander Pierce sees next is astonishing.

The Lioness stands back up with blood flowing from the crack in her skull. Practically roaring, she propels herself forward at The Asset. Her fists connect with his face as she attacks him. The Asset quickly recovers and flings The Lioness away again. She slides backwards on all fours and gives him a toothy smile. Her red eyes practically glow with excitement as she runs forward. Her claws extend and swipe The Asset’s chest. The vest underneath rips apart, exposing his chest. Pierce can see the scars from years before on pale skin. The Lioness gains the upper hand and pins The Asset. The man doesn’t struggle, only looking annoyed. Drawing a knife he stabs the White Lioness in her hip, making the woman roll off.  She howls and hisses in agony. The weapon protrudes from her hip like a unknown growth. Fat begins to leak out along with blood from the incision. The Asset brushes his clothes off and holds out a hand while The White Lioness gives him a look of astonishment. The Asset gives a pointed look and nods towards the knife. “I need that.” He says lowly.

Giving him a heated breath she holds the area surrounding the knife and jerks it out. She bites her tongue as the knife slides out of her hip.

She watches as the wound closes up and the blood dries quickly. She raises her hand to her head to check on the dent from earlier. It is completely healed, like it was never kicked in. Throwing the knife in The Asset’s direction she hopes that it impales the soldier.

_  
_

He catches it with ease.  

_  
_

Storing it away again The Asset looks where Pierce was standing. Making hand signals The Asset communicates with Pierce.

_  
_

_She’s ready._

_  
_

\--------

_  
_

Pierce holds The White Lioness as he leaves hickeys all over her body. She lays still as the man abuses her body, breaking her down. “So rare and once wild, now tamed by me.” He whispers out.

The woman only grunts as they begin to copulate. “I’ve been looking for you for years and I only find,” Pierce pauses and moans. “You on the verge of death. I’ll kill Fury for ruining such an endangered animal.”

In the darkness The Lioness can see The Asset staring with blank eyes.

_  
_

\---------

_  
_

_Barcelona, Spain_

_2100 hours_

_Masquerade ball for the new mayor_

 

‘Makeda’ puts on red lipstick while her lover ‘Sebastian’ watches. The two are settled outside in a sleek black sports car. The party is flooding with spanish speaking people. Most are high class society men and women. “Are you ready?” Makeda asks.

Her white hair bounces with curls as she turns to look at her partner. The man’s hair was combed back and a [black masquerade mask](http://redskytrader.com/images/product-images/m7027_2.jpg) hides his whole face. Patting his chest twice he exits the car and walks over to Makeda’s side of the vehicle. Sebastian opens her door and bows. “After you.”

Makeda extends a leg out of the car. Forcing herself not to tremble, she lets onlookers gawk at her smooth brown leg. The[ heels](http://productshots2.modcloth.net/productshots/0144/9553/679d0f183598d8a0267a06785b21f2c7.jpg?1406825542) on her feet are covered with white patterned lace. Sebastian grabs her hand and helps her out the car, letting the onlookers fully see her outfit.  Her whole body adorns lace.[ Lace gloves, lace dress,](http://www.295luv.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/pronovias-pre-babet-wedding-dress-short-sleeve-turtle-neck-lace-top-gloves.jpg) and lace shoes. She bears no jewels, only a single white rose in her hair. Nodding at the meddlesome bystanders Makeda walks with Sebastian into the gala. People swoon as the couple enters the room. Bowing her head she puts on her [mask](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1168697545/Party-masks-Festive-party-supplies-Mask-masquerade-princess-mask-male-Women-feather-flower-lace-full-white.jpg) to cover up her face. The [ballroom](https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8091/8443420482_2a4a9228a4_z.jpg) almost goes silent as the two glide in. There are whispers of gossip as they find a table to sit at. Someone snaps a picture of the two while Makeda straightens up her dress. “Who are they?” One older gentleman whispers to his wife.

The wife snaps her fingers in his face. “She is twenty years younger than you.” She hisses at him.

While the husband tries to console his wife Sebastian eyes the staring people. Leaning into Makeda’s ear, he pretends to sweet talk her while he whispers out orders. “The Mayor will be here in twenty minutes. Get everything you can out of him, then kill him.” Sebastian commands.

Running a gloved hand through Makeda’s hair the man leaves her alone. Like vultures unmarried suitors come swarming in on new prey. “Señorita, ¿le gustaría bailar?” _(Miss would you like to dance?)_ One boy asks.

“Me encantaría.” _(I would love to.)_  Makeda replies sweetly.

Holding her hand out she waits for the young man to help her to her feet. “Nunca he visto a alguien tan hermoso como usted señorita.” _(I've never seen someone as beautiful as you Miss.)_ Makeda’s new partner compliments.   

Quietly scoffing Makeda nearly walks away from the idiotic child. “¿Cómo puedo ser bella si ni siquiera se puede ver mi cara de niño?” _(How can I be beautiful if you can't even see my face boy?)_

Reaching the middle of the room the two begin to dance slowly. Women rolls their eyes and men glares at each other for the next dance. Makeda sighs, two minutes down, over eighteen more to suffer through. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about your holidays and school days. What did you do for New Years or what didn't you do?
> 
> (Did you follow through on your resolutions?) 
> 
> Three links (That will hopefully make you click)
> 
> http://www.animeflavor.com/steven-universe-episode-37-alone-together (I'm so childish.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19PWUliieNM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJF_rYHE8Ew (You crazy playa.)
> 
> Oh before I go, I calculated ages and what not.
> 
> Rosa: 23  
> Lyons: 44  
> Kalmen and Aviella: 8
> 
> I'll see you all later!


End file.
